User talk:Stick sean
click here to go to my userpage. __TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 22:58, December 30, 2012 Available items Hi Stick sean, Please don't mention in articles about items that they can be hacked. Hacking is possible in any item (en though Club Penguin has an impressive security system), but mentioning this in every singe article is just not practical, and does not provide much more info about the subject. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:help Hi Stick sean, Sub pages can be created by with your base page name (on this case, your user page, which is called User:Stick sean), and by adding a forward slash, and then the sub page name. For example: User:Stick sean/Awards. When you create a sub page, it automatically have the link at the top for its base page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:dps04 tracker Hi Stick sean, I like your tracker you made for me very much. Thanks for putting effort into making it :) -- Dps04talk 01:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cool! You're probably the only user who I know that lives there too :P -- LordMaster96 04:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Sean, What image would you like to have in the flag? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:flag Hi Sean, Here's your flag: *Stick sean flag 001.gif You can add it like an ordinary image link. As it's an amination, for resizing it, you can use Template:SRC. P.S. please remember to sign with ~~~~ when leaving a message. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Sean, Please note that it's your responsibility to make sure your account is secured. If somebody used your wiki account, please log out chat when being away or at least press the '-' in the top of the wiki browser's window do hide the window. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) okie dokie, but didn't u already ban me from chat? -SS was here St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Stick sean! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 17:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) thx! -SS was here RE:IRC Channel Hi Stick sean, All you have to do is to choose an IRC name that doesn't exist from an IRC provider, like here, and you are automatically given special privileges in that channel. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Sean, Please note that i moved Template:SeanSig to User:Stick sean/sign, as it's only allowed to store signatures in your user space. You can sign it in the following way: Or by adding this code to , on wich case you can sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). Next time you create signatures that you want to store in pages, please create them in one of your sub pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Usefulness Hi Stick sean, Sure! There are lots of interesting stuff that you can do in the wiki :) Here are some of them: *Upload images to articles that are missing images. *Expand stub pages or pages with hidelinks=1&hideredirs=1&hideimages=1}} incompleted sections. *Update items and rooms articles when catalogs are updated or events begine. *If you see an article that is missing or an article about a topic that hasn't been created, you can create it. *Add galleries to furniture aricles with special look in-game. *Search for hidelinks=1&hideredirs=1&hideimages=1}} lists that are incompleted or link to incompleted arrticles. There are still lots of stuff that you can do! If you're looking for some more tips and need some help, i recommend asking in the forum/chat/user blog. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC)